All's Fair
by DragonGamer0713
Summary: A quick random oneshot. Cad BaneXOC.  I don't own anything Star Wars related. All things Star Wars belongs to George Lucas.


Just in the shadows outside the Jedi Temple, a tall, wiry character was hiding in the night's cloak of darkness. Its body causally leaned against the side of the wall, patiently gnawing on a toothpick. Its skinny arms were folded in front of its chest, with its legs crossed lazily while they supported its weight.

A white droid was its only companion out in the bitter, Coruscant air. It hovered next to his master, eager to see who he was waiting for. His master remained silent; only a few shivers could be heard from his gnawing teeth, indicating that even for it, the city's nights were nearly intolerable without the proper attire.

The creature finally unfolded his arms, placed his hands together and blew into them. His hot breath was able to warm them up for a few seconds. He rubbed them together, hoping to heat them up a little more. Defeated, he placed his hands into his jacket pockets and thought humorously, "I never thought I can be a darker shade of blue. I guess I'm wrong."

"Master?" the little droid finally spoke up. The guy turned his head slightly and moved his red pupil-less eyes towards his metal companion. "What are we doing out here?"

Only a small growl erupted from his throat. He didn't feel like talking or explaining his motives to his droid. He had to do this one thing, and then just pretend it never happened again.

Suddenly, a second figure appeared from the light and was engulfed by darkness. His eyes tracked the figure's movement and a smile began to curl on his lips. The figure began running towards him and heard his name being called in a female's voice. "Cad!"

His heart fluttered as the figure ran up to him and embraced his cold body warmly and tenderly. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around his embracer's waist and pulled her into his torso. Resting his chin on top of her head, he sighed deeply and soothed, "Sasha." His voice was slightly raspy, but it was also very metallic. He turned to his droid and commanded, "Todo, go back to the ship." The little droid nodded without a word and flew back to his Telgron dropship, _The Sleight of Hand._

She could hear his heart against her ear as they cuddled in the darkness. "I missed you so much, Cad. When I heard you were attacked by my brother…"

"Relax, sweetheart", Cad replied with an eye roll. "He may be a hybrid and a 'Force-user', but I still came up on top."

She looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow, "Max said he nearly killed you. I was so worried."

Cad sneered, "He couldn't kill me, because then he would have you to answer to."

"That's true", she sighed as she placed her head into his Nashtan hide covered chest. "Not even my brother could keep us apart."

A sharp exhale from the Duros was enough for Sasha to look up again at him. Cad gently pulled away and the brim of his hat shadowed his frown. "I'm sorry, Sasha, but I don't think this will work."

"Why not? Is it because I'm a human and you're a Duros?" she asked.

Cad shook his head, "Hell no. Race has nothing to do with it. However, my occupation does."

"I know you're a bounty hunter. You're the infamous Cad Bane."

"That's exactly it, Sasha", he responded. "You know of my deeds and of the 500,000 credit bounty on my head, thanks to my hostage act. And when you covered my escapes or help me in any way, you're labeled as a traitor to your Jedi and Republic."

I don't care if I'm a traitor to the Jedi and the Republic. I love you, Cad Bane!"

His ears went into shock when he heard her say that sentence. He never thought that he'd ever hear that sentence in his life. Someone actually loved him. Suddenly, his stomach twisted uncomfortably, knowing that he had to say something that will change both of their lives forever.

"Sasha, I love you too", his normal raspy, metallic voice began to crack under the emotion of the moment, "But, it's too dangerous for us to be together."

"Just because I'm a hybrid and Jedi, while you're a bounty hunter?" she choked back a small sob.

Cad tried to calm her by gently stroking her long, chocolate brown hair. The feeling of her soft hair always fascinated him. "Yes. Plus, if any other bounty hunters knew that I'm in love with you, then…" he paused to inhale, swallowing his emerging emotions down, "Then they might use you against me. I chose the lonely life. I chose this life of a bounty hunter. The last thing I want to do is see you in the clutches of another hunter, tortured and used to their favor. I'd shoot myself first with my own Persuader than see that happen."

Sasha was trying to be strong, but it was much harder than she thought. "I understand, Cad. As much as I want to hold onto you, I must let go. You're right. Your line of work is far too hazardous for love. And we Jedi are forbidden to love."

"I did hear about that", Cad added his own insight.

Sasha sniffled, alerting Cad that she was about to cry. "Yeah, that's a true fact. But know this Cad: no matter what happens, I will always love you. Forever." She embraced him tighter than her previous hug, softly crying on his shoulder, despite his in-the-way breathing tubes. His grip got stronger as well as he tried to move the tubes down farther on his back for her comfort. For the first time in his life, he might actually regret doing this.

Sasha wiped her eyes clear and whispered, "I have something for you." Cad looked down on her as she reached into her pocket and produced what looked like a charm necklace. It had green, purple, and orange colored lanyard weaved from dragon scales. In the middle were three pure white dragon teeth. Cad gasped at the priceless treasure.

"How did…" Cad asked, despite his lack of words.

Sasha answered, "Every year when it is molting season for hybrids, like me and Max, dragon scales and teeth will fell out or are shed to make room for new ones. It's been three years that I've know you, so three teeth seemed right for this necklace. They're Vexbane's teeth and scales."

Vexbane, who stayed quiet the whole time, finally spoke up, "That's right. Now listen up, Bane." Cad looked down on the dragon medallion. He's aware of the existence of dragon hybrids, since he did come across Max on numerous occasions. "Dragon teeth bring good luck to the wearer, but can also be sold for a very, very high price. If you think your heart is in turmoil now, wait and see how you'll have to fight your 'love for credits' loyalty."

Sasha hissed at her guardian, "Vexbane! Knock it off."

"I'm just saying, Sasha. I can sense the toll that this decision is taking on Cad. It's huge. And I remember how much time and work you put into making that necklace. It's a big deal." Vexbane began talking towards Cad, "It's a sign of trust, to be given dragon teeth. So think about that when you go…"

"I won't sell it", Cad snapped at the dragon voice.

Vexbane quipped, "Good thinking, Bane."

Sasha smiled as she handed the necklace to Cad. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Cad. Do you need help putting it on?"

Eyeing his breathing tubes, he sheepishly smirked, "Yeah."

She took the necklace from his hand and walked behind him. Being extra careful with his breathing tubes, she was able to tie the necklace around his neck. He held the three teeth in his hand and smiled. She trusts him. Another thought of fantasy become reality. Even though he doesn't trust many, he knew that he could trust her.

As he placed them down, one of the teeth scraped down his hand, drawing green blood. He yelped at the sudden pain, holding his hand into the nearest light. Sasha asked as she examined his hand as well, "How did that happen?"

Vexbane began snickering and quipped, "Careful, Bane. Those teeth are still very sharp."

"Thanks for the warning", Cad grumbled.

Sasha held his cut hand with both of hers and commanded, "Stay still for a few seconds." He obeyed and watched his cut seal up within seconds. He flexed his fingers and found no pain. She smiled, "Force heal. I love that power."

"So do I", Cad quipped. He looked down on the necklace again and sighed sadly, knowing that he doesn't have anything to give to her. Or maybe he does.

With a smirk, he lifted his hat off his head, pulled her into his arms once more and crashed his lips onto hers. She was startled at first, but soon was engulfed in the pleasure of the kiss the bounty hunter has placed upon her. His lips were warm and soft, which surprised her. For a rough, no nonsense bounty hunter, he was very gentle and knew what he was doing.

She relaxed and kissed the Duros back. Her hands dragged upon his shoulders while his arms tightened around her waist. That moment was perfect for both of them. At that moment, there was no war. No fighting. No sides. No bounties. Nothing but pure love. Sadly, they both knew it must come to an end.

It was Vexbane who broke the blissful silence. "As much as I'd hate to ruin Sasha's only time for happiness, dawn is upon us."

It was Sasha who pulled away first. "Vexbane is right, Cad. Master Vos might send a clone squad after me. Or worse: he'll send my brother."

Cad let out a heart-felt sigh and replied, "Yeah, you're right. I must be off anyway." Sasha looked down, but Cad lifted her chin back, causing her to look back into his red eyes. "Just remember this, Sasha: I love you and nothing in the galaxy will change that."

"I love you too, Cad. And maybe when this war will be over and the deeds fade away with time, maybe then we can be together."

He gave her one last kiss before saying, "I'll be waiting for that day." His arms were removed from her waist. Placing his hat back on his head, he winked at her and blew her a kiss. As he walked away from her, every nerve in his body pleaded him to look back. However, he struggled with his emotions and kept on walking.

Sasha watched him walk deeper into the shrinking darkness. She knew that he won't look back. Now's a time to be strong. Strangely, she didn't want to be strong. A single tear rolled down her cheek as her heart cried for the Duros. Once he was out of sight, she sighed and went to the steps of the Jedi Temple. She looked up into the sky and saw _The Sleight of Hand _fly over her head and into the planet's atmosphere. "Goodbye, Cad Bane", she thought as his ship disappeared into the stars.

**Note: Since I could hardly find any Cad Bane stories on here, I decided to be the first to create a short oneshot to clear my writer's block. Sorry if Cad seems a bit...off, but I tried to keep him in his personality as possible. After all, even the most heartless of villains can find love.**

**Yes, Vexbane is mine. And yes, there are dragons in the Star Wars universe. (Krayt dragon of Tatooine, Dragonsnakes of Dagobah, Arkanian dragon of Arkania, etc.) I just decided to add my own twist on it. Say what you will; I think my point are valid.**

**Also, this is not my best writing. It's just something I wrote out to cure me of writer's block. If you like it, great! If not, then to each his own.**


End file.
